


הנפה וחבטה

by Areola



Series: סדרת הבייסבול [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Tarsus IV
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: סדרת הבייסבול [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930774





	הנפה וחבטה

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swing Batter Batter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695065) by kyliselle. 



קירק פקח את עיניו באיטיות. השמש הרחיקה לנוע במורד השמים, משאירה את הנקודה בה נחו הוא וספוק לרחוץ בצל. איבריו היו נוקשים במקצת מהישיבה על הקרקע הקשה, והטמפרטורה הייתה נמוכה מדי לטעמו. ואולם, נמנום נעים הציף את גופו, ומעין תחושה – הממלאת אותך אחרי שנרדמת בשמש – כי הכל טוב בעולם.

ספוק התבונן בו, לעיניו הגוון המדויק של תה באור המתפוגג. אנשים נהגו להחמיא לעיניו התכולות של קירק, אך באופן אישי, תמיד העדיף את מעמקיהן הכהים יותר, החמימים יותר של עיניים חומות. ספוק עדיין לבש אך ורק את הגופייה השחורה שמשך על עצמו – על כתמי דשא שכיסו אותה – לפני שנרדמו. קירק חשב בערפול כי מוצא חן בעיניו המראה היומיומי ששיוותה לספוק. ידו של האחרון נחה על מותנו של קירק, כבר לא על פניו. קירק העניק לו חיוך ניסיוני, מבויש במקצת למחשבה על האינטימיות שבמצבם. "היי."

"ערב טוב." ספוק הסב את ראשו ונתן בקירק מבט בוחן. "נראה כי מיזגתי אותנו בהתלהבות רבה מדי."

קירק פיהק. "למה אתה מתכוון."

איכשהו, נדמו עיניו של ספוק רכות מהרגיל, כשאמר, "אתה נושא סימנים אדומים על פניך ממגע אצבעותיי."

"הו." קירק מצמץ אל ספוק. כעת כשחשב על כך, נוכח כי הוא עדיין יכול להרגיש בהד אצבעותיו של ספוק על פניו. למעשה, כשהביא את אצבעות ידו הלא-חבושה ללחיו, מצא כי הוא יכול להבחין בכל אחת מנקודות המגע; הסימנים המעוגלים היו חמים בהרבה מהעור שהקיף אותם. _מתי בדיוק קטע ספוק את המיזוג_? תהה. _ממש עכשיו, ממש לפני שהתעוררתי_? "אני שונא את העור שלי; הוא כל כך רגיש. זה נראה ממש רע?"

"בהחלט לא. למעשה, דעתי היא כי המראה מלבב במיוחד."

"מלבב?"

"אמנם.

"אבל יש לי סימנים אדומים על הפנים."

"הסימנים האדומים ש _אני_ השארתי."

קירק צמצם את עיניו, מביט בספוק בבלבול. "תן לי לנחש, זה כמו היקי וולקאני ובסיס מספר שמונה-עשרה?"

ספוק הרים גבה. "אני חש כי אתה לועג לתחביב וולקאני מכובד."

קירק נחר. "אני יודע מתי מזיינים לי את השכל, זה הכל."

"אני מבטיח לך, קפטן," וכאן העמיק קולו של ספוק רק במקצת, מלטף את אוזנו של קירק כשם שידו הוסיפה ללטף את מותניו, "לא כך תרגיש כשאזיין אותך."

חום התפרץ בתחתיות בטנו של קירק למשמע מילותיו של ספוק, והזין שלו התרומם. "באמת?" אמר, לא טורח להסתיר את נכונותו. "אז איך זה יהיה לזיין אותי?"

אצבעותיו של ספוק החליקו מתחת חולצתו של קירק, מלטפות את עורו החשוף בתאוותנות. "יהיו מעורבים בכך הרבה פחות בגדים, למשל."

"לא בהכרח," היה על קירק להצביע. "אחרי הכל, זה יכול לערב בגדים _מסוימים_. בגלל ש – באופן מפתיע – אני חושב שעדיין יש לי את מדי הצוער של אי-איפשהו," אמר, משתנק כשידו של ספוק החליקה מטה על מנת לחפון את ישבנו בעד למכנסיו.

"אתה ממשיך להתגרות בי," אמר ספוק, לוחץ את הלחי שבכף ידו וגורם לקירק להתפתל. "אני עשוי לקבל את הרושם כי ברצונך להגיע לבסיס הבית מוקדם מאשר מאוחר."

קירק ליקק את שפתיו היבשות ואמר במתיקות. "האם זו בעיה, פרופסור?"

ספוק נעצר לשאוף עמוקות, ניסה להסתיר זאת, ונכשל.

קירק הניח לחיוך ניצחון קטן לרקד על שפתיו. "זה מדליק שאתה בקטע של משחקי-תפקידים," אמר, ואז צווח כשסטירה שהיה עליו לחזות – אך קירק _לא צפה כלל_ – נחתה על ישבנו.

קירק הביט בו בכעס מעושה. "אני לא מאמין שיש לי חבר וולקאני קינקי." הוא השתהה. "לעזאזל, אני לא מאמין שיש לי _חבר_."

"אני מוצא את תפקידי כשותפך למערכת יחסים כמצב עניינים שפיר ביותר," אמר ספוק ברצינות אופיינית.

"ואתה בטוח שאתה רוצה אותי כשלך?" קירק היה מוכרח לשאול. "אתה יודע, אם זה בגלל שאתה לא רוצה להיות רווק, אתה יכול למצוא מישהו כל כך הרבה יותר טוב ממני ו – _אאוץ'."_ נשימתו של קירק נעתקה כאשר נזרק על גבו וכוסה ידי גוף כבד.

"אין סיכוי כי תוכל להבין עד כה אני רציני לגביך," מלמל ספוק, מחכך את שפתיו ואפן במצחו של קירק. רגליו נעו בין רגליו של קירק, הלחץ נגד חלציו מזכיר לקירק כי הוא זקור באופן חלקי זה מספר דקות.

קירק בלע את רוקו. "זאת הדרך שלך להגיד לי שאתה חולה מחוסר הביטחון שלי?" שאל – ואז רצה להרביץ לעצמו כשהבין שהשאלה גורמת לו להישמע חסר-בטחון אף יותר.

אבל ספוק רק נישק אותו, בעדינות רבה, ממש על פסגת אחת הנקודות החמימות שעדיין האדימו את פניו. "תשובתי שלילית. אינני מבין את חוסר הביטחון שלך, כיוון שאין לו אחיזה במציאות. אבל אני מרוצה להציע חיזוקים בכל תדירות שיהיה בהם צורך. כשם שאני מרוצה לענות על כל צרכיך, קפטן." ובכך, הניע את אגנו נגד קירק, לוחץ את ירכו לתוך חלציו.

קירק עצר את נשימתו. "עקיף," אמר ביובש, אך כבר מצא את עצמו מתקשה שוב.

"אתה נעשה מגורה בקלות כה רבה." ספוק כרסם את קצה אחת מאזניו. "וכה רגיש לנגיעותיי."

"אתה אומר את זה כאילו זה דבר רע," מחה קירק.

"ממש לא. דבר לגביך איננו רע- להוציא נטייתך להתגרות בי."

קירק חייך. "אתה צריך להעניש אותי," אמר, אגבי במידת האפשר בהתחשב בכך שהזין שלו עדיין היה לכוד תחת ירכו של ספוק.

ספוק שב והניע את ירכו נגד הזין של, מגביר את הלחץ, וחייך חיוך זעיר כאשר שמע את קירק מתנשף. "האומנם?"

"הו כ-כן," גמגם קירק בעודו מתקמר בחוסר-אונים תחת משקלו של ספוק.

"ועל איזה עונש תמליץ, צוער?"

קירק הצטמרר. ספוק היה טוב בזה, טוב מכפי שהייתה לו הזכות להיות. העובדה שספוק _באמת_ היה פרופסור בזמן שקירק היה צוער, ו _באמת_ העמיד את קירק לצעדים משמעתיים, תיבלו את הסיטואציה בצורה מענגת. "אתה צריך לגרום לי עוד אחת מהאורגזמות המנטאליות האלה," הציע קירק, בקול התמים ביותר שיכול לגייס.

גבתו של ספוק נורתה מעלה. "עונש יצירתי ביותר," שיגר ביובש. הוא נע, שובר את המגע עם איברו של קירק וגרם לקירק להיאנח מהמחסור הפתאומי בחיכוך. ספוק הושיט את ידו, מגניב את אצבעותיו מתחת לרצועת התחתונים. הוא מתח את הרצועה האלאסטית ושחרר אותה נגד ירכו של קירק, גורם לו לקפוץ. "אולם אני מאמין כי סיכמנו על חליפין לשם כך. ראשית כל עליך לעטות עבורי את פריט הביגוד הזה _בלבד_."

"אין בעיה," אמר קירק, ומיד שלח את ידיו להסיר את התחתון. "אני יכול להתפשט. מה שאתה רו – _היי_!"

ספוק לכד את פרקי ידיו של קירק ומסמר אותם לדשא מעל לראשו. "אינני יכול להרשות לך להסיר את בגדיך בחוץ, היכן שכל עובר ושב עלול לראות אותך."

קירק נאבק לרגע נגד הידיים האוחזות בו, רק על מנת להיזכר עד כמה חזק הוא ספוק, ועד כמה, בעצם, הוא מוצא זאת סקסי. לא שאי פעם יאמר זאת לספוק. הוולקאני בלאו הכי הפגין נטייה להרים אותו כשנחה עליו הרוח, ולקירק היה מוניטין לשמור עליו, לעזאזל. הוא _לא_ עמד להודות עד כמה זה מדליק אותו. "אז אנחנו הסוג הקנאי?" קנטר, לא מתכוון לכך.

אחיזתו של ספוק לא התרופפה. "אתה מושך מכדי שאתעלם מכך שאחרים ינסו לקחת אותך ממני."

קירק גלגל את עיניו. "הו, לא!" אמר בדרמטיות. "כולם רוצים אותי בגלל שאני כזה יפה. כדאי שתגן עלי, וולקאני גדול וחזק, או שמישהו ינסה לגנוב את החבר היפה שלך."

עיניו של ספוק, שהבהבו למשמע הסרקאזם בקולו של קירק, התקדרו כעת לצבע הקפה. " _אני_ לא רוצה אותך בגלל שאתה _יפה_." ובטרם יכול קירק להגיב, זז ספוק והעביר את פרקי-ידיו של קירק ליד אחת בלבד. בידו החופשית, נגע בחמדה במצחו ולחיו של קירק. "אני רוצה בך בגלל המוח שלך, ג'ים," לחש. "הוא קורא לי כמו סירונית. מעולם לא פגשתי אחד שידמה לו."

קירק בלע את רוקו בכבדות, לפתע מגורה יותר מתמיד. הוא הרים את פניו, מחכך אותן באצבעותיו של ספוק. "תעשה את זה, ספוק, בבקשה," התחנן. "תן לי את זה. אני רוצה אותך בראש שלי שוב. תעשה את זה. תגרום לי לגמור."

יתכן כי נהמתו של ספוק הגיע לאוזניו של קירק ויתכן שלא, אך היא הייתה מרוחקת ונבלעה בעת שעולמו התפוצץ בעונג עז, לבן-מותך ורב-עצמה.

* * *

" _אין_ על האורגזמות האלה," אמר קירק, מועד קלות כשספוק משך אותו על רגליו.

"אנא נסה לשים לב, ג'ים," אמר ספוק, מייצב את קירק בזרוע חזקה. "רגליך נראות לא יציבות."

"ואתה נראה _זחוח_."

"באמת, קפטן. אף וולקאני הוא לא דבר מגוחך כזה."

"אתה בהחלט כן. אבל זה בסדר." קירק טפח על חזהו במגושם באמצעות ידו החבושה. "אם יכולתי לתת _לך_ אורגזמות למוח, גם אני הייתי זחוח."

"אני עדיין מתקשה להאמין כי נכנעתי לתביעתך," הרהר ספוק. הוא נדמה מופתע מפעולותיו שלו. "אמור היה להתרחש סחר חליפין."

קירק חייך אליו. "אל תרגיש רע אם אתה לא יכול לעמוד בפני," אמר במתיקות.

ספוק לכסן אליו מבט. "כעת _אתה_ זחוח."

קירק צחק. "אם תבוא לחדר שלי," אמר, תופס בידו של ספוק, "אני אפצה אותך."

נשימתו של ספוק נעתקה, והוא לחץ את ידו של קירק. "זהו רעיון מוצלח ביותר."

קירק היה מודע בחדות לכך שהיה היחיד לגמור. "בוא נלך," אמר, מושך בידו של ספוק. ספוק הניח לקירק למשוך אותו אל הנתיב המאובק, והם צעדו יחד בחזרה לסטארבייס4. בזמן שנכנסו לבסיס וחצו את החצר, נהמה בטנו של קירק. ספוק נעצר בפתאומיות.

"מה?" שאל קירק, מבולבל.

"האם אכלת מוקדם יותר?" שאל ספוק. "או שמא מנע ממך גארי מיטשל להגיע לחדר האוכל?"

"אה, גארי מצא אותי קודם," הודה קירק בעת שבטנו המתה פעם נוספת.

"כלומר, הערב ירד ולא אכלת מאז ארוחת הבוקר."

קירק גלגל את עיניו. "זה לא משנה, ספוק. אני חייב לך –"

"אני בהחלט יכול לחכות עד שהחבר האנושי שלי יאכל." נדמה כי ספוק נעלב במקצת למחשבה כי ג'ים עשוי להאמין כי צרכיו של ספוק אינם סובלים דיחוי למען סיפוק צרכיו האנושיים של ג'ים.

"אבל –"

ידו של ספוק בשיקוע גבו כיוונה אותו לעבר חדר האוכל. "עליך לאכול, ג'ים. אני אחזור למגוריי ואחליף את חולצתי. לאחר מכן אפגוש אותך כאן."

"אבל –"

"קפטין!" צ'כוב, מסב אל השולחן עם סקוטי, איתר את קירק וספוק בפתח חדר האוכל. הוא נופף להם בהתלהבות. "קפטין! בוא לשבת איתנו!"

מחאותיו של קירק גוועו על שפתיו. לבו גאה למראה ברכתו הנלהבת של צ'כוב. הוא החליף מבט מהיר עם ספוק – שארשת פניו נדמתה להגיד _אמרתי לך_ – ואז עשה את הדרך לתוך חדר האוכל בעת שספוק נעלם מאחוריו. "היי," אמר בחוסר-וודאות, ניגש אל השולחן. הוא צפה בפניהם מקרוב, בחיפוש אחר סימני אי-נוחות – אך שניהם נראו שמחים לראותו באמת ובתמים.

סקוטי הושיט יד וטפח בחיבה על זרועו. "טוב לראות'תך."

"מה קרה לֶיד שלך?" שאל צ'כוב, מצביע על ידו, החבושה-עדיין בחולצתו של ספוק.

קירק חייך אל צ'כוב בעת שהתיישב בכיסא הריק שלצד סקוטי. "זאת רק שריטה. ספוק טיפל בי."

"איי. מר ספוק וולקאני מוכשר," אמר סקוטי. "עכשיו תאכל את ארוחת הערב שלך ותן לקפטן לאכול טיפה משלו."

"הוא יכול לקבל מארוחה שלי. אתה רוצה קצת בורשט?" הציע צ'כוב לקירק.

סקוטי חייך אך נענע את ראשו. "הקפטן לא ירצה לאכול ת'בורשט שלך, ילד."

"אני אוכל בורשט," אמר קירק.

סקוטי הביט בו בחוסר אמון. "תיכף תגיד ש'תה רוצה לנסות את ההאגיס שלי."

קירק משך בכתפיו. "למה לא?"

צ'כוב עיווה את פניו. "קפטין, אתה לא לאהוב את זה. האגיס לא מאוד טעים."

"זה אוכל, כן?" אמר קירק. "אז אני אוהב את זה."

"את ג'ים קל לספק מהבחינה הזאת. בין שאר הבחינות שבהן קל לספק אותו."

שלושתם הרימו את מבטם. עיניו של קירק התכווצו למראה האורח. "סגן מפקד מיטשל," אמר בקור. "האם אוכל לעזור לך?"

גארי, מגש עמוס מזון בידיו, חייך בנבזיות. העין המושחרת שקירק ידע שהעניק לו מוקדם יותר, נעלמה. למעשה, גארי נראה כמי שכל הפציעות והחתכים שספג טופלו. לאט, בכוונה רבה, הטה גארי את ראשו ובחן את צ'כוב בעניין לא-מסותר. "מי הברנש הקטן, ג'ים?"

עיניו של ג'ים התרחבו באימה.

הוא קפץ מכיסאו בין רגע, דוחף את גארי לעבר שולחן אחר וכמעט גורם לו לשמוט את המגש. הוא התעלם ממבטיהם המבולבלים של סקוטי וצ'כוב. "אם רק _תעז_ ," רשף באיום, " _לחשוב_ להניח את הידיים הדוחות והסוטות שלך על הנווט שלי-"

"תירגע, גבר." גארי הציב את המגש שלו על השולחן. הוא עדיין חייך את אותו חיוך נבזי. "פשוט רציתי להשיג את תשומת הלב שלך. כל זמן שאתה איתי, אין סיבה שאבזבז זמן על ילד הפלא בשולחן ההוא."

"עזוב אותו בשקט. לכל הרוחות, הוא רק בן שבע-עשרה."

"רק שבע-עשרה? אווו, כזה תינוק קטן?" גארי הנמיך את קולו. "הוא להוט וחסר בטחון כמו שאתה היית? מצחיק, את הגאונים תמיד הכי קל לתמרן." גארי עטה ארשת נוסטלגית. "הם כל כך פגיעים. כל כך מבריקים בלימודים, וכל כך טיפשים במציאות."

"אמרתי: עזוב אותו בשקט," איים קירק.

"אתה נשמע בדיוק כמו הוולקאני שלך. וזה לא עבד טוב כל כך בשביל ספוק, הא?"

"על מה אתה מדבר?" קירק בהה בו, לא מרוצה כלל מהבעתו או מקולו המדושנים. "מה עשית לספוק?"

"לא אכפת לך בכלל מה ספוק עשה לי?"

"מה קרה לספוק?"

"ספוק רק מנהל שיחה קטנה עם צוות הביטחון של הבסיס." גארי מצמץ בתמימות. "האם ידעת שתקיפת קצין אחר היא נגד התקנות?"

" _אתה דיווחת על ספוק_?" קירק קפץ את אגרופו הלא חבוש. "אחרי מה שאמרת על וולקאן, הייתה לו זכות להכות אותך."

"באופן די משעשע, הוא התעצבן בגלל מה שאמרתי עליך." גארי משך בכתפיו. "כך שהוולקאני היקר שלך עומד לבלות בכלא בגלל שהגן _עליך_."

לבו של קירק צנח.

"אני מקווה שאתה לא מאמין שאתה שווה זמן בכלא, ג'ימי."

"תבטל את ההאשמות," אמר בצרידות.

"אל תיגע בקטנצ'יק, תבטל את ההאשמות – נו, נו. יש לנו הרבה בקשות היום. אני זה שאמור לתת את ההוראות במערכת היחסים הזאת. זוכר?"

קירק נחר בבוז. "אין לנו מערכת יחסים, בנזונה."

"ואתה באמת חושב שיש לך אחת עם ספוק? אידיוט עלוב והזוי." גארי צקצק. הוא התיישב, והחווה על המושב שמולו. "שב ונדבר."

"לך להזדיין," התפרץ קירק בחזרה, שומר על קול נמוך. "איפה –"

" _שב_ , יפיוף. אני יודע איפה הם מדברים עם הוולקאני, ותאמין לי, אתה לא רוצה להשאיר אותי לבד עם הילד הרוסי. אז תציית להוראות שלי. אני יודע שאתה זוכר איך."

קירק חשק את לסתו, אך לבסוף, צנח באי-רצון לתוך הכיסא וקבר את פניו בידיו. הוא הרגיש חולה. ספוק, מועמד לדין בגלל _קירק_ מכל האנשים. וצ'כוב הקטן, נתון לחסדיו של גארי מפני שגארי שנא את קירק –

קירק הרים את עיניו. סוּלוּ ואוהורה הצטרפו לשולחן עם סקוטי וצ'כוב. כל הארבעה צחקו ודיברו בחיות. צ'כוב, מאידך, עדיין צפה בקירק, עיניו – ממוסגרות על ידי תלתלים חומים ותמימים – היו רכות ומודאגות. בראותו כי קירק מחזיר לו מבט, העניק לקירק חיוך ונפנוף מעודד. בחילתו של קירק גברה.

גארי תפס מזלג וחתך את הסטייק שלו. "אני חושב שאנחנו צריכים לשלב פריטי מזון בתוך המשחקים שלנו. אתה בהחלט צריך שמישהו ילמד אותך איך לאכול כמו בנאדם."

קירק נשם בחדות. גארי חייך ברוע. "לא מוצא חן בעיניך, נכון?" אמר במתיקות. "חבל מאוד. אני חושב שזה רעיון נהדר. אתה תעשה מה שאני אומר לך ותיקח מה שאני נותן לך, או שלא תאכל בכלל."

מילותיו של גארי הציפו והעלו זיכרון ישן, לא-קרוא, במוחו של קירק.

_מורה מטיף לו כיוון שהפריע בכיתה, מספר כי המזון הולך ואוזל ולא יבוזבז על עושי-צרות. המורה איננו מרושע ורק מנסה להפחיד את קירק: לאיש – ובטח לא לילדים בכיתה – עדיין אין מושג עד כמה נדיר עומד המזון להפוך באמת_ _..._

קירק נשך את שפתו התחתונה כה חזק שדם בצבץ ממנה. זיכרונות שהעדיף לא לבקר צפו היום על פני השטח. מחקר הדגן ההיברידי עם ספוק והעלבונות מגארי – שניהם החזירו את קירק לתקופה בחייו שעליה העדיף שלא לחשוב. תקופה שאותה העדיף כלל לא לזכור.

כאשר בטנו של קירק נהמה, חייך גארי בעונג. "אוו, אתה רעב?" שאל בחביבות מזויפת. "חבל כל כך שאתה אוכל בצורה דוחה. אני לא יכול לראות אותך אוכל ולא לרצות להקיא, אז בלי אוכל בשבילך."

רגע של בהלה בעבע בבטנו של קירק בעת שגארי מנע ממנו מזון. הוא הדף את התחושה בכוח. _אתה לא צריך את המזון של גארי. יש לך את כל המזון שתרצה. במשכפלים. ובמגורים שלך_ , אמר קירק לעצמו. _אתה בסדר. עכשיו תפסיק לחשוב על מזון. חשוב על ספוק_. "לאן הם לקחו את ספוק?"

"כמו כלב עם עצם, הא? הנה, אתה יכול לקבל את השתייה שלי אם זה יגרום לך לשתוק."

גארי דחף את כוס מיץ הפירות שלו לצד השני של השולחן. קירק תפס אותה בזריזות והביא אותה לשפתיו. כהרגלו, שתה את המיץ בלגימות בודדות. הוא הניח את הכוס על השולחן ומחה את פיו.

"וואו. אפילו זה היה דוחה," אמר גארי, לא טורח להסתיר את רתיעתו.

המיץ פגע בקיבתו הריקה של קירק, חד וחומצתי, ומיד החל לתסוס ולבעבע.

"אני מתכוון, אתה אפילו לא יכול לשתות כמו בנאדם נורמלי?"

קירק נע על מקומו באי-נוחות.

"גארי –"

ואז מצמץ, בעת שהעולם התנודד באופן לא טבעי. קול שלא היה קולו של גארי מילא את אוזנו.

_זאת פטרייה, היא הורגת את הדגן. אנחנו עומדים למות כאן, על הסלע שכוח האל הזה, במערכת הכוכבים שכוחת האל הזאת, בגלל שאף אחד לא בא לעזור לנו, כולנו כאן לבד_ _–_

הקול נעלם באותה מהירות בה הבזיק, על מנת להתחלף בקולו של גארי שאמר... "כאילו אתה סוג של עכברוש מורעב, אני נשבע. כאילו אתה חייב לדחוף מזון כמה שיותר מהר לפני שהוא יעלם או מישהו יגנוב אותו ממך."

קירק בהה בו. דמותו של גארי התערפלה, ולרגע, ראה קירק –

_-_ _שדה, פעם זהוב מחיטה, כעת שחור וקמל. צמחים שנקודות לבנות וירוקות של שידפון מכתימות אפילו את גבעוליהם. ומעבר לשדה חסר החיים, מושבת בני אדם במצוקה, נכונים לגנוב זה מזה אם פירוש הדבר שיזכו לאכול_ _–_

\- ואז התמקדו תווי פניו של גארי. קירק שפשף את עיניו.

"אני מתכוון, לכל הרוחות," המשיך גארי, "פשוט תאכל קצת יותר לאט. איפה הרעב ההמוני?"

 _זה רָעָב. רָעָב_ _,_ זעק הקול בראש. ידו של קירק, מגושמת בתוך התחבושת, החליקה והדפה את כוס המיץ מהשולחן. היא התנפצה על הרצפה.

_רעב המוני הוא המונח הטכני, אבל רעב הוא רק מילה. מילה בודדה לא יכולה לעשות צדק עם הכאב בבטנו של קירק, עם הפחד על הפנים שסביבו, בכיים של הילדים האחרים שבטנם המקרקרת מונעת מהם לישון בלילה. הדגן כולו מת; השידפון אכל אותו – אין מזון ואין עזרה, שום עזרה על הכוכב, שום עזרה לא מגיעה מהצי_ _–_

השדות והמושבה נעלמים בפתאומיות, ושדה ראייתו של קירק נמלא בגארי הרוכן מעליו. "שיט. שיט, שיט, _שיט_ ," קילל גארי בשקט. "המשקה לא היה אמור לעבוד כל כך מהר."

"לשתות – מים –" הצליח קירק לומר, ואז גוועות המילים על שפתיו כשהחזיונות שבים אליו בחפזון.

 _אין מה לשתות; נתנו לצמחים את כל המים שלנו, אבל זה לא עבד. השידפון היה חזק מדי ועכשיו הגרעין עדיין מת, השדות שוממים, אנשים גוועים ברעב_ – כל כך רעב – "רָעָב."

יד חסמה את פיו בפתאומיות. "ששש, ג'ימי," לחש מישהו בדחיפות. "גארי עומד לדאוג לך. זוכר? זוכר את גארי? איך זה היה באקדמיה, רק אתה ואני? אתה זוכר אותנו ביחד, אז באקדמיה! תזכור אותי, ג'ים. תזכור אותנו. באקדמיה. תזכור את גארי."

לקירק לא היה מושג על איזו אקדמיה מדובר. הוא לא הכיר את ה-"גארי" הזה.

_הוא רק ידע שהוא רעב, שכולם רעבים אבל אין מה לאכול, וכעת נפוצו שמועות, שמועות על מכתבים שנשלחו, שמועות על צבא צועד, שמועות על משהו כה אפל ונורא שאפילו המבוגרים פחדו, ואף אחד לא אמר דבר לילדים, אף אחד לא העז לומר דבר בקול_ _–_

קירק הרגיש כי מרימים אותו לרגליו, זרועו נכרכת סביב כתפו של מישהו.

"קפטין?" פנים מודאגים הופיעו לנגד עיניו של קירק, מעוותים באורח מוזר. "האם קפטין קירק בסדר? הוא נראה מאוד חולה."

"הקפטן שלך הולך להיות בסדר גמור," אמר קול שני, מבוגר יותר. "אל תדאג."

"מי אתה?" שאל הקול הצעיר יותר בחשדנות. "אתה לא מאנטרפרייז."

"אני סגן מפקד גארי מיטשל." לא היה כל ספק כי הקול המבוגר מנסה להישמע חמים ומרגיע. "אני קצין הצי הבין-כוכבי וחבר ותיק של קפטן קירק. אני אקח אותו למרפאת הבסיס."

"הרופא שלו זה דוקטור מק'קוי," אמר הקול הצעיר, נשמע להוט לעזור. "אני לקרוא לו."

"אין צורך," אמר הקול המבוגר בחפזון, וקירק חש כיצד זרועו נלחצת בצורה מכאיבה. "דוקטור מק'קוי מכיר אותי. לי ולו יש היסטוריה ארוכה. אני אמצא אותו בשביל הקפטן שלך."

קירק ניסה לומר משהו, כיוון שחלק מעורפל של מוחו ידע כי הוא אינו עתיד להילקח למרפאת הבסיס. כאשר פתח את פיו, מאידך, נוכח כי איננו מסוגל להוציא מילה. הפנים הצעירים, המודאגים, נעלמו בכתם צבע מתערבל. הוא שקל לזוז –

\- אבל אז התפוגג העולם לחלוטין -

\- והוא שוב היה בן שלוש-עשרה, ניצב על אדמתו של עולם שומם, באמצע מושבה הנתונה בכאוס מוחלט.

ואז החלו הצרחות.

* * * *

ספוק צעד במהירות לעבר חדר האוכל. התערבותו האחרונה של גארי מיטשל לא נשאה חן בעיניו כלל. הוא לא ציפה לפגוש שני קציני ביטחון מחוץ למגוריו. מיטשל שלח אותם, בטענה כי ספוק תקף אותו. אף על פי שספוק מסוגל היה לענות לשאלותיהם ולהיפטר מהשניים במהירות ובקלות יחסית, עכבו הקצינים את חזרתו לג'ים. על כך, יחליפו הוא ומיטשל "מילה או שתיים" כפי שהיה ג'ים נוהג לומר.

בעת שנכנס לחדר האוכל, פנה מבטו הישר לשולחן בו ישבו סקוט וצ'כוב. כעת הסבו אליו גם אוהורה וסוּלוּ. בעת שסקוטי, סולו ואוהורה היו שקועים בשיחה ידידותית, עמד צ'כוב ממש לצד השולחן, מדבר לתוך מכשיר הקשר שלו.

ג'ים לא הסב אל השולחן.

ספוק סרק את החדר.

ג'ים לא נמצא בחדר האוכל.

"קומנדר ספוק!" צ'כוב הניח למכשיר הקשר ומהר לכיוונו.

"היכן הקפטן?" שאל ספוק, קולו חד יותר מן הרגיל.

"קפטין קירק היה חולה מאוד," השיב צ'כוב מיד. "אני לקרוא לדוקטור מק'קוי. הוא בא לחדר אוכל עכשיו, למרות שסיפרתי לו שלקחו את הקפטין למרפאה של בסיס."

ספוק הרגיש כי צ'כוב, חרף דאגתו לבריאותו של הקפטן, חש כי הכל כשורה. אך פעמוני אזהרה הרעימו בראשו של ספוק. "מי לקח את קפטין קירק למרפאת הבסיס?"

צ'כוב הטה את ראשו לצד. "אני כבר אמרתי לדוקטור מק'קוי. הוא קצין של צי וחבר ותיק של קפטין. השם שלו זה גארי מיטשל."

כעס ופחד הציפו את ספוק במהירות ובכוח, ורק בקושי עלה בידו לשמור על שליטה. " _שָקָה_ ," קילל. " _טֵל-פי'טָק_ _."_

צ'כוב נראה מבולבל ומבוהל קמעה. "זה לא נשמע נחמד מאוד."

"זה לא," אמר ספוק בקצרה. "תאר את מצבו של ג'ים."

"הוא מעד והיו לו הזיות," אמר צ'כוב באחת. "הוא לא מכיר אותי; הוא רק אמר שטויות על _דגן_."

"האם הוא אכל או שתה משהו לפני שזה קרה?"

"הוא שתה כוס של מיץ." עיניו של צ'כוב התרחבו, וספוק חש כי אימתו של צ'כוב שוטפת דרכו, פוגעת בספוק כמו גל שעה שצ'כוב, כמו הגאון שהיה, תפס בקלות לאן הובילו אותו מחשבותיו של ספוק. "אתה חושב שמיטשל מסמם את הקפטין? ואני הייתי טיפש מספיק לתת לו –"

מק'קוי התפרץ לפתע לתוך החדר. מבטיהם שלו ושל ספוק ננעלו מיידית. "ספוק," התנשף, קצר-נשימה. "ספוק, מיטשל לקח –"

"אני יודע." ספוק חשק את שיניו, כובש את רגשותיו הגואים. "אנו נמצא אותו."

* * *

ספוק מעולם לא היה כה אסיר תודה למוח שיכול לקבל החלטות לוגיות במאית השנייה. "אני מאמין כי מיטשל ייקח את הקפטן למגוריו של ג'ים," ניחש, בעודו שהוביל את מק'קוי מחוץ לחדר האוכל ולכיוון חדרו של ג'ים.

"איך חשבת על זה?" מק'קוי הגיב, אמנם, בפקפוק למשמע היעד, אך הוא צעד בעקבותיו של ספוק בעת שחצו ביעף את הבסיס. דאגתו וחרדתו לג'ים היו כה חזקות שספוק רומם את הגנותיו. רגשותיו שלו איימו להציף אותו בלאו-הכי. הוא לא נזקק לסיוע מן הדוקטור.

"אם סימם את ג'ים, סביר להניח כי עשה זאת למטרת הזדווגות. הוא ירצה מיטה בקרבת מקום. פירושו של דבר מגוריו שלו או של ג'ים. אם ג'ים הוזה, מוטב יהיה להרחיק אותו מעין הציבור מוקדם כל האפשר. מגוריו של ג'ים קרובים יותר."

"הגיוני," סיכם מק'קוי בעת שחצו את החצר בכמעט-ריצה. "לעזאזל, אני שונא את מיטשל. אני שונא כשהוא נוגע בג'ים. הלוואי שיכולתי לשבור לו את האצבעות."

ספוק החליט כי יתכן ויוכל ללמוד לחבב את מק'קוי.

הם נכנסו למעלית שלקחה אותם לקומה השביעית. ספוק יצא מהמעלית ברגע שנפתחו הדלתות, מק'קוי הישר בעקבותיו. הם ניגשו ישר לחדרו של ג'ים.

שהיה נעול.

עיניו של ספוק הצטמצמו. הוא הקיש את קוד הגישה של ג'ים על לוח המקשים, יודע כי מעשיו יתריעו על נוכחותם בפני אלו שבפנים, אך יודע כי לא פחות חשוב לפתוח את הדלת מוקדם ככל האפשר.

הדלת נפתחה בתנופה – וחשפה את גארי מיטשל, חוסם את נתיבם. הוא פרש את זרועותיו, יד על כל צד של המשקף, מסמן בבירור כי לא יוכלו להיכנס מבלי לעבור דרכו.

"איפה ג'ים?" התפרץ מק'קוי בזעם, נועץ אצבע בחזהו של מיטשל. "הוא כאן? מה עשית לו הפעם, חתיכת סוטה?"

מיטשל התעלם ממנו ונעץ בספוק מבט נוקב. "איך הצלחת להתחמק מצוות הביטחון במהירות כזאת."

"ג'ים גמר איתך, אתה שומע?" נהם מק'קוי. "תתרחק ממנו אם אתה יודע מה טוב לך."

מיטשל גלגל את עיניו לעבר מק'קוי. "אני יודע, אני יודע. ג'ימי הקטן שוב הלך לגארי הגדול והרשע," אמר בטון מצטעצע. "אולי ג'ים _אוהב_ את זה ככה."

ספוק נהם.

שני בני האדם הביטו בו בהפתעה. מיטשל היה הראשון להחלים. "למה אתה לא במעצר? שקרת לצוות הביטחון בקשר לתקיפה?"

"וולקאנים לא משקרים," אמר ספוק בחדות. הוא כרה את אוזניו לכל צליל שהגיע מתוך החדר, מוחו נכון לקלוט כל מחשבה שחלפה בראשו של מיטשל.

"בולשיט," ירק מיטשל, וספוק שמע אותו חושב, _חרא, הוולקאני המזדיין הורס הכל_ _._ "אתה שיקרת."

ספוק פגש את מבטו הכועס במבט עוין משלו. "נשאלתי האם זה נכון שהכיתי אותך."

"כן, אתה –"

"לא, אני חנקתי אותך ולאחר מכן השלכתי אותך."

"זאת רמאות מוחלטת!" צעק מיטשל. "אתה יודע טוב מאוד למה הם –"

_קראק_ _!_

מיטשל עף לקצהו השני של החדר מעצמת האגרוף שניטח בפניו. הוא נחבט בשולחן ואז צנח לרצפה, חסר-הכרה.

" _כעת_ הכיתי אותך," אמר ספוק בקצרה, פוסע לתוך החדר.

"אני עמדתי לעשות את זה," רטן מק'קוי ונכנס בעקבותיו.

ספוק הציץ לתוך חדר השינה – ולבו זינק לגרונו כשראה את הגוף שנח על המיטה, פיו חסום.

"ג'ים!" מק'קוי גם הוא ראה אותו, ומהר אל המיטה בטריקורדר שלוף.

ספוק השיג אותו. הוא צנח על קצה המיטה. ג'ים שכב בגבו על המיטה, ראשו מתנודד קדימה ואחורה, עיניו פעורות אך לא רואות דבר. אישוניו היו מורחבים ועצומים באופן לא טבעי. בד שנקשר סביב פיו וצווארו השתיק אותו. הוא מלמל חרישית מסביבו, מילותיו בלתי-מובנות.

"ג'ים." ספוק הושיט את ידו מאחורי ראשו של ג'ים, וקרע את הבד. הוא הסיר אותו, משחרר את פיו של ג'ים.

" _הדגן_ ," אמר ג'ים בקול מוזר. לקולו נוספה הטיה משונה שגרמה לו להישמע צעיר מהרגיל. ראשו הוסיף להתגלגל כה וכה על המזרן. "הדגן. הכל נעלם."

ספוק קמט את מצחו. מק'קוי סקר את ג'ים בתזזיתיות ונענע את ראשו. "ובכן, הוא יחיה, תודה לאל, אבל הוא מסומם עד מעל הראש." הוא נעץ מבט זועם במיטשל הערני-למחצה שנח מרחק מה משם.

ספוק שלף את מכשיר הקשר שלו. "אנא שלחו צוות ביטחון למגורי המפקדים תיכף ומיד."

"כן אדוני. שתי דקות."

"כאן ספוק, רות סוף." הוא הניח את מכשיר הקשר בצד. "מה החומר שבו השתמש מיטשל כדי לסמם את הקפטן?"

מק'קוי המהם בכעס. "הוא נתן לו רקורמידון."

ספוק הרים את עיניו בזעזוע. "סם הרגרסיה הפסיכוטי?"

"כן. חוקי לחלוטין. רופאים משתמשים בו לפעמים כחלק מטיפול פסיכותרפי. הוא גורם למי שלוקח אותו לחוות מחדש את הזיכרונות שלהם." מק'קוי חשק את לסתו בזעם. "אני מניח שמיטשל חשב שהוא יכול לגרום לג'ים להיזכר במערכת היחסים שלהם באקדמיה, כשג'ים היה פוגש את הבנזונה על בסיס קבוע. הוא בטח חשב לנצל את ג'ים במצב הרגרסיבי."

"רשימות," אמר ג'ים. הוא הביט הישר בספוק, אך הבעתו נותר מעורפלת וחלולה. ספוק ידע כי ג'ים אינו יכול לראות אותו. אישוניו איימו לבלוע מאחוריהם את הקשתית, הופכות את עיניו של ג'ים לבריכות תאומות של שחור מזוגג תכלת עזה. "אאוגניקה. למה?"

ספוק העביר יד על מצחו של ג'ים. הוא היה דביק, קריר מדי למגע, אך לח מזיעה. "אינני מאמין כי הוא חי מחדש את ימיו באקדמיה."

מק'קוי טלטל את ראשו. "לא. אין לי מושג מחורבן במה הוא נזכר. כשהסם נכנס לפעולה, הוא מופעל על ידי דיבור. אם הוא היה מקבל את הסם כפציינט, הרופא היה מדבר עם ג'ים על הזיכרון שג'ים אמור לחיות מחדש. מה שגארי אמר לג'ים כשהסם התחיל לפעול, זה מה שהעלה את הזיכרון שג'ים תקוע בו עכשיו."

"דגן," גנח ג'ים. "אין דגן."

"כמה זמן הוא עתיד להישאר כך?"

מק'קוי נאנח. "אני לא יודע. הוא קיבל יותר מדי סם, ועל קיבה ריקה. זה עבד הרבה יותר מדי מהר. יכול לקחת שעות."

ספוק בלע את רוקו. המחשבה כי יהיה עליו להשאיר את ג'ים במצב זה, לאורך זמן כה ארוך, כלל לא נשאה חן בעיניו. "אתה מודע לכך שלוולקאנים יכולת טלפתית מוגבלת. באפשרותי –"

"זה מסוכן מדי, לעשות עליו את הוודו הוולקאני שלך בצורה כזאת," אמר מק'קוי בחרטה. "אתה עלול להיתקע בזיכרון עד שהוא יצא ממנו." הוא נאנח. "אני שונא להגיד את זה, אבל אני חושב שפשוט נצטרך לתת לסם לצאת מהמערכת שלו באופן טבעי. הוא לא יזיק לג'ים, וההשפעה אף פעם לא נמשכת יותר משש שעות."

הדבר לא מצא חן בעיני ספוק, אך הוא לא התווכח. הוא פשוט הביט בג'ים. פיו של ג'ים עדיין היה אדום בפינותיו מהבד שחסם אותו, והוא הניע את ראשו באיטיות, כמעט כמי ששרוי בטראנס.

"רעב," אמר. "כל כך רעב."

ספוק בהה בו בבלבול. בדיוק באותו רגע, התפרץ צוות הביטחון לתוך החדר. ספוק עמד על רגליו. "קחו את סגן המפקד למעצר," אמר בחדות. "הוא סימם את קפטן קירק."

אנשי הצוות החליפו מבטים נזעמים. "כן, אדוני," אמר הגדול מביניהם- איש עצום אליו התייחס ג'ים מדי פעם בכינוי "דובשנייה". הוא העמיס את גופו חסר ההכרה של מיטשל על כתפו והשניים נעלמו.

מק'קוי נאנח בכעס. "ברוך שפטרנו. עכשיו, בוא נראה אם אנחנו יכולים –" מכשיר הקשר שלו צפצף. הוא תפס בו. "מק'קוי כאן."

"דוקטור מק'קוי, אנחנו זקוקים לך במרפאה!" הייתה זו האחות צ'אפל. "מעבורת התרסקה. יש לנו שלושה שורדים, כולם במצב קריטי!"

"חרא," קילל מק'קוי. "כבר מגיע." הוא הביט בספוק במצוקה ניכרת.

"אם קפטן קירק אינו נמצא בסכנת מוות, אזי הגיוני כי עליך להתעתד לפצועים שהנם," אמר ספוק בהחלטיות.

"אתה צודק." מק'קוי נשך את שפתיו. הוא נאנח ופנה ממיטתו של ג'ים. "אבל אני שונא ל-"

"אני אשאר עם ג'ים," מיהר ספוק לומר. "אני אשגיח עליו, ולא אתן לו להינזק."

"אתה בטוח? אני יכול לקרוא לאחות לבוא ו –"

מק'קוי הביט בספוק.

ואז _באמת_ הביט בספוק.

"שכה אחיה," אמר בשקט, לעצמו, כמי שזה עתה עבר התגלות. "בסדר, מר ספוק. אתה תישאר עם ג'ים. תקרא לי מיד אם המצב שלו משתנה."

ספוק הנהן בנימוס.

* * *

לאחר שמיטשל ומק'קוי נעלמו שניהם, מצא את עצמו ספוק לבד עם ג'ים. לא בדיוק הנסיבות בהן העדיף להיות לבד עם ג'ים, אך ספוק עשה כמיטב יכולתו לגרום לג'ים להרגיש בנוח, מסדר את הכריות ומוחה את מצחו במטלית לחה. כעת ישב אל שולחנו של ג'ים, סוקר את הPADD שיצר ג'ים על דגן היברידי.

"רעב," אמר ג'ים בפתאומיות, קולו עדיין צעיר להטריד. "כל הדגן נעלם. פטרייה. גוועים ברעב."

ספוק נעצר ושקל זאת. יתכן כי ג'ים חי מחדש את ימי האקדמיה שלו ככלות הכל. יתכן כי הוא חווה מחדש את כתיבת התזה שלו. הוא שב ועיין בPADD.

"רעב. צעקות. אל תבכה, בבקשה אל תבכה." ג'ים התפתל על המיטה. "אבא שלך, קווין, אני כל כך מצטער. אני אטפל בך –"

המשפט שקרא ספוק איבד את משמעותו. ג'ים נשמע מוטרד. ומי היה קווין?

"כואב. כואב," נאנח ג'ים. "הרעב. לא חשוב. הדגן. השידפון. נעלם. אין עזרה. הצי – אף פעם. כולנו נמות."

ספוק הניח את הPADD, מוותר על הניסיון להעמיד פנים כי הוא קורא. הזיכרון בו שקע ג'ים לא נראה נעים כלל.

"מתים, מוות, גוועים ברעב, _מתים_."

ספוק טופף באצבעותיו על השולחן משך רגע ארוך, מחווה אנושית באורח מוזר שאפיינה את ג'ים. הוא תהה האם תתעכב החלמתו של ג'ים באם ישכב לצידו על המיטה.

"לא. לא לא לא." קולו של ג'ים נעשה מבוהל ומפוחד. הוא נשמע צעיר מתמיד. "לא נכון. לא נכון. הוא לא. הוא לא יעשה את זה. אף אחד לא יעשה את זה. לא."

גם אם לא ימזג אותם, בוודאי יכול ספוק להציע לג'ים נחמה מסוג אחר? להחזיק את גופו הטרוד של ג'ים בזרועותיו?

" _מפלצת_."

המילה גרמה לספוק לקפוא במקומו. הזעם בקולו של ג'ים היה חד-משמעי.

"מפלצת," חזר ג'ים ואמר, מאשים ורותח. "מפלצת שכמותך. איך יכולת – איך יכולת. מתים, כל כך הרבה מתים." ג'ים התייפח. "מפלצת – תליין – _רוצח_ –"

ספוק בלע את רוקו. הוא החל להבין, ואז –

" _קודוס_."

ספוק קפא.

השערות על עורפו הזדקרו.

מפני שאם שמע את מה שזה עתה ידע ששמע.

לא. זה לא יכול להיות.

ובכל זאת –

התזה של ג'ים על הנדסה גנטית בדגן על מנת להיאבק ברעב. עקשנותו להנדס חסינות בפני מחלות לתוך הקוד הגנטי עצמו. נטייתו לאכול במהירות גדולה. אותו הרגל שלו, לאגור מזון. תגובתו המשתקת להערתו של גארי.

אפילו בפינה זו של הגלקסיה, היו שניים ועוד שניים שווים לארבע. הייתה רק מסקנה הגיונית אחת והיא הייתה כה איומה, שכמעט היה בה כדי להפיל את ספוק על ברכיו. "ג'ים," לחש בחוסר אונים.

"קודוס!" צעק ג'ים, מתפתל על המיטה. "רוצח, תליין! חפים מפשע, כולם מתו! רוצח! _קודוס_!"

בתנועה אחת זורמת, התיישב ספוק על המיטה לצד ג'ים. אצבעותיו, רועדות בחוסר שליטה, גיששו על מנת למצוא את נקודות המיזוג על פניו של ג'ים. ספוק ייקח על עצמו כל סיכון ובלבד שיוכל להיות עם ג'ים כעת.

היה זה זיכרון אחד שספוק לא יכול להרשות לג'ים לחיות מחדש לבדו.


End file.
